Kisses Inbetween Demon Fights
by supermangageek23
Summary: A list of the different types of kisses between Jace and Clary.
1. Surprise Kiss

**I do not own the Mortal Instrument Series by Casssandra Clare.  
Alright, so I had already planned to make this story, coincidentally I also owe someone some Clace so this sorta dedicated to her. Also about my other two Mortal Instrument stories, I apologize for not updating, I haven't been up to it and I'm sorry.  
Every chapter will be on a different type of kissing, so yeah. **

**There will be short chapters but there's gonna be like 20. I will try my best to complete this and get back to working on my other stories. Also these will be light fluff chapters with some humor. There's already enough angst, drama, and sadness in the books, we do ****_not_**** need anymore.  
Anyway here's the first chapter, hope you like it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Surprise Kiss_

Punch. Jab. Kick. Swing. Repeat.  
Punch. Jab. Kick. Swing Repeat. Were the words repeating over and over in Clary's head as she did her workout for training.

She was working hard and was improving greatly with the help from the others. She had a love hate relationship with her training regimen.

She loved learning more about the interesting facts of shadowhunter history, but hated having to remember all those facts to test on. She loved getting to learn to moves so not only could she protect herself, she could be out there and helping Jace. But she hated how tired and sore her body was after every session.  
Her highlight through it all was how close she got to be to Jace.  
Speaking of Jace, where had he gone? Clary wondered as she took a moment to take a breather.  
Laying down on the mat she closed her eyes and began to slowly relax into the floor.

She was close to dozing off when she felt a warm sensation on her lips. Opening her eyes right away she saw Jace and realized he was kissing her. Closing her eyes once more, she lost herself into there kiss.

Jace was the one to break the kiss as he stared down at Clary with a giant smirk as she content and drowsily blinked up at him.

"You know, you shouldn't lay asleep in places like this. It leaves you defenseless and vulnerable."

Clary smirked herself "Well I would be worried, but I have this shadowhunter boyfriend who'll protect me."

"Oh really?"  
"Yes really, they say he's the best of his age."  
"Is that right now?"  
"It is."

Jace was widely smiling at her now, he's eyes alight with delight. "Now just who is this amazing strapping young gentleman?"  
"Oh he's tall and blonde and nothing like you."  
"Well everyone is tall compared to you" Clary stuck out her tongue.  
"And as for nothing like me, how is different?"  
"Well for starters, he's a gentleman"  
"Like me"  
"He's very handsome"  
"Like me"  
"And he has a ginormous ego."

"Like me- Hey! Wait a second!" Clary giggled as Jace looked at her with feigned hurt. "Oh you're gonna get it for that." Jace said with a laugh as he began tickling Clary.

Clary wiggled and squirmed, laughing and begging Jace to stop which he did, _eventually._

After Jace finally stopped they sat there enjoying the quiet as Clary tried to catch her breath.

"I love you." Clary said looking into Jace's eyes with a smile on her face.  
"I love you too." Jace said with a grin of his own as he leaned down to kiss her.

the end.


	2. French Kiss

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter, hope you like it. I do not own the mortal ****instruments**

_**French Kiss**_

Jace and Clary were laying together in Jace's bed at the institute.

It had been a long and tiring day, they had to deal with some demon downtown and even though they weren't that tough they were persistent little buggers.

So there they laid, Clary snuggled into Jace's side as he traced random patterns onto her skin.

Jace's eyes were closed and he was near asleep as Clary could tell from the way his soothing strokes became slower.

Sitting up but never moving from his side, Clary grabbed her sketch pad and pen and began to draw Jace.

She got the head shoulders and body done but like all other times she tried to draw Jace, she had trouble with getting his face just right.

Setting her pad down on her lap she stared at Jace's face, a small smile coming to her lips.

She reached her hand up and gently pushed his hair out of his face. Her fingers then lightly tracing there way down from his cheeks down to his jawline and back up. Her thumb barely even touching ran over his lip.

Clary sucked in a breath as Jace grabbed her wrist and kissed the palm of her hand. His eyes sparkling at her in mischief.

With a teasing smirk Jace said "You know it's not nice to sexual harraess people when there asleep."

A blush came over Clary's cheeks. She pulled her hand away from Jace "We'll then I guess I'll just sit over there so you won't feel that your 'harassed' "

Clary had her own smirk at Jace's frown as she attempted to move from her spot on the bed.

Jace's hands grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him as she struggled to get away.

Clary eventually ended up all the way on top of Jace, straddling his waist.

Moving one hand away from Clary's hips, Jace raised it and cradled her cheek.

" Never walk away from me, I hate when I have to see you walk away."

Clary stopped her struggles and stared into Jace's eyes. Framing his face with her hands she leaned in " Jace... I'm not gonna leave you, ever."

Shifting on the bed, Jace moved till he was inches away from Clary's face while still keeping her on top of him.

" I love you baby, so much"  
" I love you too Jace."

Jace leaned in the last couple inches and kissed her, his hand that was cuppinge her face moving to her hair.

It was a slow warm kiss, there tongues gliding against one another, there hands caressing each other.

It was a sweet kiss, a kiss of reassurance and love.

the end.


	3. Open Mouthed Kiss

**Okay sorry this is a short chapter, but I'll update again this week, please tell me what you think. Also there's a poll on my page asking which story you'd like updated the most, if this story is it, go vote for it!**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the song Naughty Girl**

* * *

_Open Mouthed Kisses_

They were at club Pandemonium, the place they first met and where the catalyst for everything started.

They were there to have fun and get away from it all. The past couple days had been filled with demon fights and training. Do they decided to go to the local club so they could just be with each other.

Together Jace and Clary danced out on the floor for most of the night. Laughing and hugging and generally having a good time.

The song_ Naughty Girl_ by _Beyonce_ came on and Clary got a wicked idea.

She turned around and away from Jace, moving her hips while giving him a devilish smile. Turning once more, she put her back against his chest and grinded slightly against him.

She smiled when she heard him hiss slightly under his breath.

He bent his head down against her neck and began trailing open mouthed kisses. His arms wrapping around her waist and his nails digging into her jeans at her hips. He began to grind right back.

Clary had to fight back the urge to moan, the trail of hot kisses plus the movement of Jace grinding against her was just too much.

The club was full so no one really paid attention to what Clary and Jace were up to.

Biting her ear playfully, Jace whispered "You wanna get away for a little while? And go someplace more private..."

Clary giggled and swatted at Jace but said nothing as he lead her away from the dance floor and the club...

the end


	4. Neck Kiss

**I'm really extremly sorry for the delay in updates, real life was chaotic. ****. Also if you want to stay up to date on why I haven't update and everything, just check my profile page, I update that when I haven't written in a while to let my readers know whats up.**

******I don't own the mortal instruments **

* * *

_Neck Kisses_

It had been an extremely tiring day. The had to fight demons practically nonstop, it was midnight by the time they finished up and headed home. While Clary could hold her own in a fight and was getting better everyday, Jace wouldn't allow her to come fight with them since it was a hoard of slightly higher demons. So Jace was rather surprised to find Clary awake and on his bed waiting for him, but then again it was Clary so he wasn't all that surprised. She had obviously been working very hard on another art piece, her colored pencils and notebook were out as well as some pens and markers.

Clary cleared the bed of her art stuff, giving a sheepish smile.

Normally Jace would have given a smirk and teased her lightly but he was way too tired, instead as soon as she moved the stuff he flopped onto the bed and gave a groan.

Clary frowned, her concern for Jace growing as he continued to lay face down on the bed.

Suddenly getting an idea that would help Jace relax, she got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Jace merely turned his head trying to see where Clary went, after noticing her absence on the bed yet to tired to actually look for her in his room.

Coming back into the bedroom with a bottle of lotion, Clary climbed on the bed and got to work with her plan.

"Jace.."

"Mhhm?" Jace mumbled "Take off your shirt."

That got Jace to look at her, his expression clearly asking where she was going with things, but she just gave him a look in return and said with a roll of her eyes "Just take off your shirt Jace"

Giving in to her demands, Jace sat up, yanking off his shirt before laying down again except this time slightly more awake.

Clary straddled his back, squeezing some lotion onto his back. Jace made a slight hum sound at the cool sensation on his back.

Clary then began to massage his back, kneading her hands into his muscles and getting out all the kinks. Jace melted under her nimble hands, relaxing and just enjoying her touch.

When Clary figured she got most of the kinks and knots out of his back, she began a more gentle massage, leaning down to lay kisses against the warm skin of his back as well as near his neck.

Jace starting to feel a burning warmth inside, between the kisses Clary was laying on him and her hands touching him, he was slowly getting warmer as well as more awake than ever.

Flipping over, catching Clary off guard and nearly making her fall of him, Jace brought Clary's head down to his for an intense kiss.

As they broke apart, Clary whispered "But I thought you needed some rest..?"

Jace smirked "Oh, I'm getting started with you..."

the end


End file.
